


When Nature Calls

by michaelhollickfanpage (wentasre)



Category: Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Blow Jobs, Canon LGBTQ Character, Car Sex, Creampie, Diners, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Packie McReary, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Road Trips, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Niko Bellic, Urination, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and niko getting worried over his american "citizenship" a little, some relief in the middle of the fic, these two mfs love each other pass it on, yeah niko and packie both have piss kinks... what about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentasre/pseuds/michaelhollickfanpage
Summary: Summer of 2009Somewhere in the MidwestPackie is on a cross-country road trip together with Niko. However, some (un)expected things happen when he is met with having to take a leak in the middle of nowhere.Their night at the motel is also not spare of its own fun later on that day.
Relationships: Niko Bellic/Packie McReary
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	When Nature Calls

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt for this came in mind while talking to a friend and so i decided to turn this into a proper fic on a whim  
> why i spent so much time writing this shit i don't know

Driving through some vast fields, Niko and Packie were admiring the surroundings. It was all very different from the limited green areas of Liberty City and the smallness of Alderney. They felt like in an endless ocean of land; the roads and signs scattered along, followed by the other vehicles passing by were the only things man-made in their proximity.

Niko was the driver for the day. This left Packie to admire the exterior in greater detail all he wanted. It was all calming. He chatted with Niko the entire trip, although most of it was also spent looking out the car window, evidently. The music playing from the CD player was pleasant, too. After all, every piece of music brought to play were hand-picked by the two men. He did not need much entertainment.

But as with all things, the trip stopped being to pleasant. Packie felt the need to pee for some time, and as the hours passed, that urge only got stronger. They refused to tell Niko about it until they felt dangerously close to wetting himself…

They quickly jerked themselves up and looked straight at the driver. "Hey… Niko?" he exclaimed as he was patting on Niko's shoulder to grab his attention.

"What is it?" Niko responded, moving his head to look at Packie.

"I… really have to pee."

"Alright, I'll stop the car at the next rest."

"No, no, no… I REALLY need to go. Now!"

"Ah… Why didn't you tell me earlier?" scoffed Niko. "I’ll just stop on the side on the road, I guess."

And so he did. He searched for a more appropriate place to park the car and pulled over, making sure to pull the handbrake. Packie sighed in relief and swiftly unfastened his seat belt. He opened the car door widely, yet he did not get out. Instead, he simply shifted to face the field ahead, still sitting in the car.

Niko was quite surprised by their technique. He watched Packie’s ritual in curiosity. " _Why are they not getting out?_ " He continued to view in amazement, although he wondered if Packie was okay with having a spectator.

"You can watch…" mumbled Packie who noticed his partner prying behind him. Niko was the reason he was doing it like this, he simply loved teasing him whenever he is given the chance.

After waving his hand out to check for wind, he undid his fly, moved his hand to his boxers and took his dick out in his hand. Niko felt some heat rush to him as he saw all this, and the main attraction did not even start its course yet. Packie finally let go and watched as their pee gushed out onto the grass outside. They moaned faintly, making Niko acknowledge their relief. And Niko really enjoyed it, he kind of wished he were the one getting pissed on at that moment. Despite this, he did not dare to tell Packie anything about it and kept his mouth shut.

The stream was quite powerful and lasted almost an entire minute. The heat inside Niko got stronger and made him flush. He wanted to taste them so badly. Maybe it was time to make a move on them.

"C-can I… jerk you off?" he blurted out just as Packie was about to tuck their dick back into his pants.

Right after hearing that, Packie got his hands off himself and shifted back into place, closing the door of the car. He eyed Niko whose face got red fast and was staring down at him.

"Of course you can." smirked Packie. "Do whatever you want."

Niko unfastened his seatbelt and turned the car off completely. The sudden lack of music playing in the background made for a better atmosphere. They normally enjoyed music, although it playing during sex was quite a turn-off for both of them.

He grabbed the soft cock with his hand and played around with it a little. As he kept doing it, he felt him grow confidently into his palm, which turned him on even more. Niko was now thinking about riding Packie there, in the car, but it felt quite inappropriate and an invitation for passerbys to watch them. He decided to keep that for another time.

He kept pumping Packie gently until they reached their biggest and hardest. Something about the fully-erect cock poking out of the jeans was extremely arousing to Niko. He eyed his still wet head and leaned in, taking it into his mouth. Despite Packie not being all that long, Niko could still not take too much into his mouth, so he settled to use his tongue and hands a lot.

He felt the leftover pee and sucked it all off, making sure to use his tongue as well. Extremely salty, he was not really used to his sober taste, but he still loved it. Still though, he wished he had more to lap up.

Packie started wincing under his touch, it all felt extremely good. They moved one of their hands to Niko's head and began slowly rubbing on his short hair, as he always liked them doing while getting blown. They were both disappointed, though, as their awkward position in the car did not allow them to make eye contact during the act like they both enjoyed to, mostly Niko. Packie actually appreciated Niko keeping his eyes onto his work a lot.

Niko kept licking along the underside of the dick, focusing mainly on the thick vein running across and that really sensitive spot between the head and the shaft. His hand stroking the base also added to the pleasure. It worked wonders on Packie, and it was not long until the moaning started.

"Y-yes, Niko boy… Right t-there." Packie groaned as Niko’s tongue swiped their head.

He took note of that and moved his focus on that action. He made circles around his head with the tongue and jerked off his base with one hand. Packie moved his left hand to Niko's back, taking a good grip of his shirt.

"Fuck… Niko…"

Niko realized they were close, so he pulled off and continued to jerk them off with vigor, cock pointed to his nose. Packie continued watching and figured Niko wanted him to come onto his face and not in his mouth like usual. He always loved the sight of Niko covered in his fluids, so he let him do his thing in peace. A few pumps later, all the pleasure inside Packie released in a hearty final moan and cum shooting straight onto Niko, whose eyes were now closed to make sure nothing got into them. Packie's legs were also shaking, as they always did with every other orgasm of his.

Niko licked the head a little before pulling off one last time. He got up and gazed into Packie's eyes lovingly, the mess clearly showing on his face. He got even closer to him and let him lick his face clean before locking into a kiss. " _I could've done better._ " This was not the first time Packie ever tasted his own release.

The kiss was rather short but they both enjoyed all of it. The feeling of their warm lips touching each other was one of the greatest things in their relationship that did not necessarily involve sex. Niko ended the kiss with a soft peck on Packie's forehead.

That was not all. After they tucked their dick back into their jeans and did their fly, Packie decided to have some fun, too. He moved as close as he could to Niko and slowly undid the belt, pulled down the zipper and unbuttoned his pants. Niko squirmed a bit and stroked his cheek with his hand, anticipating what his partner was about to do to him.

Packie got his hand between Niko's legs and started slowly palming on his underwear. "Oh, you must be really hard by now," he teased, rubbing his fingers everywhere around Niko's crotch. "and wet, too!"

And Niko was indeed hard. Packie returning the favor would definitely be great for him. This made him think of the cars passing by again. It was unlikely they were seen by anyone, but even then, from the outside it looked like not much was going on. Common Interstate occurrences.

He got his hand off and licked two of his fingers in preparation. He moved his hand back to Niko's crotch, where he used his free hand to tug onto the waistband of his boxers to get underneath. He took the fingers slicked with his spit and caressed around, focusing on the dick. It did not take too much until Packie began stroking him nicely. Niko's hums and whimpers were absolutely delightful, they made Packie pick up some more speed.

They brought their hand lower, sliding one finger inside Niko with ease. They thrust it slowly, making sure to only bring pleasure and not pain into their bonding. When he felt ready, he got the finger out and added the second in, feeling really good for both parties.

"You're tight as always…" began Packie. He loved to always bring this aspect up.

"Yeah." Niko sighed in return.

"I'll be fucking destroying you once we get to a motel… I hope you know that." they continued, making their thrusts even faster.

That thought… aroused Niko even more. The fingering was nothing in comparison with what he was going to experience later that day, according to Packie's words. He never lied about this and he always made sure to deliver. Getting fucked into the mattress by his Irish 'best friend' was probably his best sexual experience yet, nothing else could ever beat it. Something about Packie and his cock simply made it different from the rest.

The thrusts were steady and touched Niko in all the right places, his needy moans were proving that. Packie truly had a way with their fingers and always knew what to do. He kept going at it until he felt Niko was close, which made him pull out and finish off with his dick.

Niko felt the heat rise between his legs and it brought him great pleasure. His pants were like music to both of their ears, especially Packie's. His fingers kept rubbing him until he could not take it any more and came hard against his hand, pulsing steadily. Packie kept going until the orgasm was over, bringing the most out of it.

Packie took his hands off and watched Niko as he was catching his breath. He returned the gaze and smiled awkwardly at them while zipping up and doing his pants back. The two would have wished to go the whole way with this and completely satisfy themselves, but they were still pretty much in public and the car was a bit too cramped for this.

Niko leaned in to peck his partner on the cheek. "Thank you." This made both of them giggle a little.

He stayed still for a few more minutes, staring into Packie's eyes and calming down. He saw them wipe their spent hand dry on their jeans, completely ignoring the tissues they had stocked into the glove compartment. He then fastened his seatbelt and Niko was quick to follow.

The evening was settling in and the sun already set. They figured they did not have anything else to do that day other than have dinner and spend the night at the first available motel they found ahead.

Niko turned the engine back on, pulled the handbrake back and drove back onto the highway, continuing their journey. Packie almost couldn't believe he pulled this off so well just by needing to pee, but after all, anything featuring his urine got Niko on his knees. And their 'activities' did not end there.

"So, are we closing in for the night?" Packie asked Niko, who nodded in return, keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

And then they both stayed silent, relieved but not completely satisfied. The music was playing in the car once again and everything felt like nothing even happened. Maybe it was a good thing, or maybe not.

* * *

Niko and Packie finally came across a place to spend the night at. A motel and diner at the very edge of an isolated industrial town. At first glance, it looked very well kept and clean. They seemed to have hit the jackpot for that night… and what a night will it be!

Niko drove into the yard and parked the car in the designated spot in front of the diner. The lights were weak but added to the atmosphere, along with the navy blue sky above. The air was also way chillier now than it was earlier when they last got to open the car doors.

The two men got out of the vehicle, with Packie picking up a duffel bag with their more important belongings from the backseat and Niko locking the car after them. They both took a moment to scan the surroundings. Niko was left mesmerized by the lights reflecting into the swimming pool, while Packie kept wondering about the possible quality of the food served here.

He called Niko over to the annex of the motel, which, according to the signs scattered around the yard, was the reception office. Reaching the door, they saw the bright light escaping through the blinds on the windows; there was bound to be someone in there. Frankly, they also found a sign hanging next to the door reading " _If room empty or door locked please ring doorbell_ ", with a button fixed to the wall below it. Actually ringing the bell was not needed, however. Niko opened the door and inside he found someone tending at a heavily-cluttered desk.

"Please, come on in!" the person shouted enthusiastically. "Close the door after you enter."

The men walked in and noticed the receptionist was a pudgy middle-aged woman. From looking at her face, Niko could tell she was not just some grumpy old woman. She even reminded him a little of his cousin.

"Hello! You got any room available?" began Packie, his partner awkwardly looking at both of them, arms crossed.

"Of course, of course! First or second floor?"

Packie turned their head to face Niko. "What do you think, Niko boy?" He stayed silent and shrugged in response. "First floor it is then."

"One night?" Both men nodded. "Okay. I’ll need your IDs, please."

"Why?" Niko retorted.

"There have reportedly been some drug trafficking going on in the area. We're required to identify everybody checking in… at least temporarily." the receptionist answered flatly.

Niko reluctantly grabbed his identification card from his wallet and placed it onto the desk. "So much for a no-tell motel!" Packie followed right after, being swifter in doing so.

"This isn’t a no-tell motel, boys."

The woman picked up the IDs and read them for a while, also eyeing her customers from time to time. After she was done with the reading, she grabbed a thick notebook from her side and started writing down some information. She squinted at Niko's ID, constantly flipping it back and forth. This got him really anxious, worried by her either commenting on him being an undocumented immigrant or him having his deadname and wrong gender marker on full display. Rather unlikely, unless she was Serbian herself…

She hummed in confusion. "I don't get this. Care to help me, sir?"

Niko leaned in and looked over her hands. He saw her point a finger at the lines showing his surname and given names. "It's in Cyrillic."

"And what's your name in English?"

He did not like his deadname in general, no matter how similar it might have been to his actual name. "I… I don't like saying my full name out loud."

"Then write it down yourself if you so find it comfortable." the woman suggested. He was actually touched by her allowing him to do this. "And sign yourself while you're at it. Patrick, you too." she added, pointing at the Irishman.

Niko wrote his full deadname quickly on his line in the notebook to get over with it as soon as he could. Right after applying his signature, Packie added his and they were done with the paperwork. Annoying, sure, but the two had nothing to worry about. There's nothing illegal about two criminals seemingly exploring the country for their own pleasure.

They paid for the night and were given their documents back and the key to their room. They got out of the office peacefully and planned to eat at the diner next. Packie offered to check the room out, while Niko waited in the restaurant and ordered for both of them. They agreed to get themselves both whatever meal Niko wanted.

Packie headed off to search for their room. Finding it was quick, being the room in the middle of the row of five rooms at ground level, with a nicely-decorated sixth one wall to wall with the reception office; most likely the manager's living space. They unlocked the door and walked inside, turning the lights on and analyzing the room.

The interior was just your basic motel room. Two queen-size beds with nightstands, a small TV, a desk, a couple of chairs, and a tall wall-mounted mirror. The floors were carpeted and the walls were painted a pleasant shade. The bathroom was clean and not that special. Over all, they were right about their jackpot.

They dropped the heavy bag on the bed farther from them and ran their hands across the smooth sheets. "Oh, we won't be needing the extra bed." he remarked playfully, with no one else around to listen.

Niko sat down at one of the booths inside the diner. He picked up the menu laying on the table and scrolled through it. Most of the dishes listed there sounded tasty, so it was a harder decision for him. A girl dressed up in waitress attire walked up to him and took his order; he had officially settled for club sandwiches with hot chocolate. He now only had to wait for his partner to arrive.

Packie finally returned to Niko, who was sitting alone in the empty restaurant. Everything made for a familiar atmosphere, almost like having dinner within the privacy of Niko's own apartment. He took a seat in front of him and gave him a smirk. This made them exchange fun faces with each other until the waitress returned with their food.

"Hot chocolate. Seriously?"

"I thought it might be nice…" shyly replied Niko, stirring his drink.

"It is. It's just not something people like us would normally drink." Packie chuckled. "I gotta add some sugar to mine, though."

The two men ate their food in peace. Occasionally Packie would get one of their feet and rub Niko's legs with it, pretty much flirting with him. Niko liked that a lot and even returned the rubbing. This slightly aroused both of them, yet they did not want to admit any of it; they still had enough time for that.

The food was indeed good. The waitress noticed them finishing and brought them the bill. It was not expensive, either. The two men paid for the meals and drinks and even asked the girl to tell the cook they had enjoyed their food.

"Thank you! My dad’s the chef around here." she said cheerfully before walking away from them one last time.

Niko and Packie were now going straight to their room, keeping each other close and holding hands the entire way. Arrived at the door, Packie unlocked the door once again and ushered Niko in. They saw him flopping down onto the unoccupied bed, slowly rubbing his neck; his neck that got a bit sore from their little 'adventure' back in the car. Packie joined him, not before locking the door from the inside and turning the lights off.

They sat and looked down at Niko, who spread himself comfortably along the length of the bed and plugged in a bedside lamp, giving them some needed light. "Remember what I told you earlier, in the car?"

"Ah, let me think… Is it now time to 'fucking destroy' me?"

"You're smart. How do you want it?"

Niko did not care about this and could not think of any proper answer. Packie's dick would have felt wonderful inside him regardless of what positions they were to try out. "Just fuck me good."

Packie smirked and hopped over Niko, straddling his knees with his legs. He leaned in and kissed him sweetly. Pulling Niko closer to him they both began tasting each other, almost feeling the taste of what they had eaten previously. They shifted higher up on the bed and Niko got himself over Packie this time.

Their kissing got deep quickly, with their tongues feeling and touching inside their mouths desperately and their teeth clinking. The two started feeling each other with their hands and tugging onto their clothes obviously not being successful in taking them off this way. Packie began calmly unbuttoning Niko's shirt, while he ran his hands underneath their tee, feeling the skin and hair. Packie managed to undo Niko's top entirely and slid it off from him, moving onto his pants once again. He removed Packie's tee and planted a few pecks onto their chest.

They awkwardly slipped their shoes off with their own feet, flying them chaotically onto the floor. Packie managed to pull Niko's pants and underwear to his knees, who then helped him take them off completely along with his socks. All was left now was for Packie's bottoms to be removed as well. Niko was more careful with it, noticing his obvious erection. He never wanted to miss their cock springing up after being held under the fabric for so long.

He undid his pants and pulled them down ever so slightly, leaving Packie's boxers exposed. Niko palmed the erection through the fabric a little, before pulling down on the waistband and finally letting it free. Seeing the dick in its full glory got him amazed.

"What, this ain't the first time you're seeing my hard-on." Packie purred.

Niko looked up at them, red in the face. "I know… I just love every time it does this."

"Goddamn it, Niko. You're acting like a total virgin right now!" They both started giggling.

Niko got up and walked to the bag on the other bed and opened it. After a bit of searching, he found a bottle tucked in between their other stuff. He returned and noticed Packie had removed all of their remaining bits of clothing. He also changed his position, lying flat onto the bed, head sitting comfortably on the big motel pillows. He looked so attractive like that, Niko almost could not believe he had this man all for himself for the entirety of the night.

He quickly jumped onto the bed and removed the cap off the bottle with a satisfying pop. It was lube. He squeezed out a copious amount of liquid onto Packie's dick and placed the bottle onto one of the nightstands. He took Packie into one hand and positioned himself, starting to grind with his hips on it. He took it slow at first, picking up more speed as he went and felt better. Packie angled his head lower to admire Niko playing with them like that. It also felt extremely good on their behalf.

Niko found himself getting close to the edge rather fast. Not wanting to spend himself from just humping, he pulled off and took a quick break, already panting.

"Patrick, fuck," he teased, looking down at Packie's crotch. "you're so fucking thick… You- You’re…"

"…I’m gonna feel so damn good inside you. Knew that already."

Niko felt a bit irritated by his boyfriend's remark. However, it was all very true. He simply grew more and more impatient to just get filled up already. Standing on his knees above Packie’s groin, he moved his hand down between his own legs and gently slid two fingers inside. He slowly wiggled them around inside and squirmed a lot, the lube making it feel even better. Being incredibly turned on at the moment, he just wanted it all pounded hard out of him. He liked putting on a show for Packie, who was slowly rubbing his own fingers along his shaft.

He stopped his fingering and returned on top of Packie, grabbing their dick once again. He aligned their head with his entrance and lazily slid down onto it. His walls were quickly adjusting and the process was pleasurable, as expected. Niko got about halfway deep before slowly pulling out and hopping back in again. He kept doing this until he took Packie in completely.

Packie hummed as Niko began to ride him. Based on what he was generally like, they figured he might have wanted to do the fucking directly in the car. They both did always prefer the bedroom, though, as they could get as close and intimate as they possibly could in there. Having sex in a vehicle felt a bit desperate sometimes, even by their standards.

Niko rocked himself up and down trying to get the best out it, his hands fixed onto the bed to keep his balance. Packie took a firm grip to his waist and helped with his movements. They also made him swivel his hips from time to time to add to the sensation. The two gazed into each other's eyes while doing all this, they simply could not get enough.

As his movements got faster and faster, Niko moved his hands directly on Packie's chest for support. He made sure not to push himself too hard onto him and somehow hurt him.

He had finally found the perfect angle and based his next moves around it. The moaning soon followed and his breath was hitching continuously. Packie could not resist the sounds he made, so he added his own sounds too. After all, he was also feeling the pleasure, Niko covering him with his body always felt great, in whichever way one might interpret that.

Packie watched Niko collapse onto him, still panting hard. He then pulled himself off completely and sat down on Packie's legs. They were a bit confused, as Niko did not come yet. He surprisingly wanted to change positions.

He looked at Packie with tired eyes and stroked himself for a while. "Fuck me already." he purred.

Packie felt his cock pound hearing Niko's words. He got up and moved himself on top of Niko, ready to enter him a second time. And so he did, this time Niko taking him in whole almost immediately, whining in enjoyment as it happened.

Many people considered missionary quite a boring position, but not Packie and Niko. They always found joy in touching each other all around and kissing their bodies. Neither simply could not resist this.

He wrapped his limbs around Packie and pulled him closer, kissing along his jaw and feeling the shaved skin there. Packie paused and grabbed Niko's face in his hands, smooching him everywhere. This and the fullness from between his legs almost made him feel like he was going to melt into a puddle at any moment, forgetting what was truly about to go down between the two. Packie broke the kissing with a caring gaze straight into Niko's eyes and a sly smirk.

Niko gasped a little feeling Packie thrust into him, in turn making him giggle. He felt close to the edge already but a warm laugh was always welcome, even if deep inside he felt like moaning loudly. And so he did later on, those giggles quickly turned into pants and groans as Packie upped their speed with each movement. Them feeling Niko's wetness surrounding them also felt extremely good, they hoped to satisfy Niko entirely before finishing off, however.

The fastest rhythm was reached soon. Niko brought one of his hands between him and Packie to stroke his dick and add more pleasure. Soon he felt overwhelmed by all the sensations, he knew he was about to come. He was no longer able to coordinate his hand's movements, so he took it off and simply left Packie's crotch to do its work.

He finally tipped over, gripping tight on Packie's back and leaving small marks with his nails, as that feeling ran through his body. His hips bucked and his walls clenched nicely onto his boyfriend's dick, making it all feel good for him as well. This never got boring.

Packie watched it all happen, admiring him at his most vulnerable. He planted a peck onto his forehead and continued his thrusting. He was going slow this time, not to overstimulate Niko who was still recovering. Him coming was not far either and both of them could not wait until the 'grand finale'.

It did not take long for Packie to come. A few lazy moves later they felt it all release inside Niko, filling him up well. Feeling the hot cum shoot inside him like that surprised Niko, seemingly always forgetting how it felt like exactly. Nonetheless, it felt wonderful. Both physically and from knowing Packie loved him that much. Thank God he tested himself before beginning to first have unprotected sex with Niko.

Pulling out with slight difficulty because of the orgasm, Packie looked down between Niko's legs, seeing all the mixed fluids dribble out straight onto the bedsheets. Niko got up, supporting himself with his elbows and forearms, and stared at the mess coming out of him.

"Thank you very much… once again." he muttered, showing a faint smile.

Packie sat down next to him and ran his hand slowly across his belly. "Was I good enough?"

"Of course." Niko swallowed a chuckle. "I hope the people running this place actually clean around these rooms."

The two shifted in the bed to make themselves more comfortable. Niko spread himself properly on the bed and Packie lied down on top of him. They stared into Niko's eyes as he wrapped his arms tight around them. He eventually unplugged the lamp, leaving them only with the weak light from outside peeking through the blinds.

"And all this just because I had to piss." Packie began, covering both of them with the blanket.

"You think we wouldn't have had sex otherwise?"

"I mean- You know…"

Niko winked at him. "It would have been nice if we could’ve incorporated some golden showers, though." he admitted what he did not want to tell Packie earlier.

"Let's wait until we get back home for that. Alright?" The two started laughing.

They spent some more time like this, bodies flush, exchanging kisses and small giggles from time to time. They truly enjoyed each other's company, who even could have guessed one helping the other with a risky drug deal would ever lead to them getting this intimate. You never know what life can bring you.

Slowly they both fell asleep, keeping themselves in the embrace. They hoped to be able to wake up before check-out hours ended. Even if they were to wake up late, maybe an extra day of relaxing would not be that bad.

* * *

Niko was almost always the first to wake up. This morning was not any different. Opening his eyes, he found his partner still sleeping and snoring peacefully, lying on top of him just like he was before drifting off to sleep. He lightly caressed his cheek and jaw, attempting to wake him.

Though it did not work. "Packie… wake up…" he murmured into his ear, further tapping on his face.

Packie eventually did wake up. He yawned and looked at Niko with lidded eyes. "Good morning, darling."

As much as he loved feeling all of Packie's weight onto him, Niko had to get them off. He glanced over at the clock ticking on the wall ahead of him; check-out was close. He continued to nudge his partner, until they hesitantly got themselves off him. Niko followed and soon the bed became empty.

"Come on, let's take a shower." Niko told Packie while giving them a peck on the lips.

They then hit the shower together, using their own products they had stuffed away into their bag. Niko was eagerly trying to scoop out all the stray fluids from inside himself, ending up actually doing a good job with it. The two also made sure to help each other clean their bodies, getting rid of all the sweat that had formed on them the night before. After the shower they continued with their hygiene routine and finally dried themselves off. They also made sure to both use the toilet, of course.

Back into the room, Packie was collecting all the pieces of clothing that were scattered around, while Niko was placing all the bottles back into their bag and grabbed some fresh outfits from it. Packie put the used clothes away and dressed up along with Niko. Packie put on yet another tee shirt, but this time coupled with cargo shorts; Niko kept it with regular blue jeans and a polo.

They tidied up around the room a bit more until grabbing their things and getting out. Most importantly, they made the bed they had 'slept' on, completely ignoring the stains they left behind. Once done, they walked outside, this time Niko was the one carrying the duffel bag and locking the door for the last time.

Packie went ahead into the restaurant to order their breakfast. Niko got to the car and placed the bag onto the backseat, where they always left it, before returning the key at the reception.

Arrived at the annex, the receptionist noticed him enter and instantly recognized who he was. "Morning!" she greeted warmly.

Niko walked up right in front of the desk and placed the key on the surface. "Hey."

"How was your night?"

"It was… great!" It was obvious he could not just flat out tell the poor woman he had sex that night with the very man accompanying him. "Your beds are really comfy."

"Great to hear that! How about your friend?"

Niko felt himself blush a little. "He liked it as well, don't worry."

"Well… If you two ever wanna visit us again, you know where to find us!" the woman cheered as Niko was making his way out the door.

"I'll definitely consider." he replied right before shutting the door after him.

That was done, next thing he had to do was return to Packie. He headed over to the diner, finding him sitting at a different booth from last time. And today the place actually seemed to have more customers besides them, with strangers eating their own food in peace. Sitting down, Niko noticed their meals were already on the table and Packie was stuffing his mouth full of his portion. Pancakes and orange soda, could not get any more American than that. Niko surprisingly had quite an affinity for pancakes, despite being not all that similar to the crepes he used to have back in the Old Country.

After having eaten everything on their plates and paid the bill, it was time for them to leave the motel behind and continue their journey. They hopped into the car, with Packie at the steering wheel today, and drove off onto the road. That was probably the only night the two were ever going to spend at that specific establishment, but they still kept the name for later reference. Maybe they would leave a nice review once this was all over. Only downside: they did not get to take a dip into the swimming pool. But that did not truly matter at the moment.

This was all just part of their trip, and they got to enjoy it nicely. Getting from pissing in a field to fucking hard in a motel room felt like quite an achievement. For Niko and Packie, however, this stuff was never out of the ordinary. Never question what those two are even willing to do in the bedroom… or outside it.

Driving past the buildings and factories in the distance was a pleasant sight. Despite being thoroughly satisfied, Niko could not help but wonder when he got to make love to Packie again. Soon, most definitely. For now, he simply had to enjoy the road trip in itself, almost having to pretend Packie was nothing more than just a friend. Friends go on vacations like this together, right?


End file.
